A Norwegian Queen in Future Detroit
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: When Archangel receives an unnatural piece of ice from its overseas project in Norway for analysis, they unleash a person with enormous power. Out of her time, confused, and scared, Elsa brings an eternal winter to Detroit and it falls to Inspector Gadget to find a way to reverse it before the city is turned into a glacier. Tag to IG: Body of Steel.
1. Prologue

**A Norwegian Queen in Future Detroit**

Prologue

They were seven simple words.

But the impact they had were profound to say the least.

The first four were enough to shock the Snow Queen.

"Your sister is dead..."

She almost didn't hear the last three, though, because she was still struggling to comprehend the first four words. Dead just did not fit Anna. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. She was always so bubbling over with a passion for life that to think of her being dead seemed tremendously wrong. Elsa's world was broken now but it was the last three words Hans spoke that completely shattered it.

"... because of you."

In that moment Elsa's darkest fear was realized.

She had killed her sister.

The winter storm that had been brewing around Arendelle began to intensify in response to the queen's emotional state.

Elsa heard Hans approach her and draw his sword. She knew what was coming next but she made no attempt to stop him. It was what she deserved. As Hans raised his sword Elsa prayed a silent prayer that wherever she ended up that Anna would also be there so that she could apologize, not just for killing her but for the last thirteen years as well. She was ready to accept her fate.

"NOOOOOO!"

Elsa heard the voice and then felt a sharp blast of winter cold air behind her. She dared to looked behind and stared at Anna, rendered in solid ice raising a hand to protect her elder sister. Hans' sword had been broken when it met with Anna's icy form but had done some damage. Anna's statue split in two in front of Elsa's eyes and fell to the frozen fjord, breaking into hundreds more pieces.

A pulse of pure ice emanated outwards from Elsa, entombing everything in its path as the grief and anguish overwhelmed her.

The kingdom of Arendelle would not see sunlight again for almost two hundred years.

* * *

A/N: Another story from me is out before I really want it to be. I think there's something wrong with me. Oh well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, it is shot but following chapters will be longer, I promise. This fanfic is connected to my _Body of Steel_ Inspector Gadget universe. Go to my page and take a look if you're interested. Now before I forget, the definition of a fanfiction is fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop a new plot. Translation, DISNEY HAD BETTER NOT SUE OR I'LL SUE THEM RIGHT BACK FOR WRONGFUL PROSECUTION! NOW ALL YOU MICKEY MOUSE EARED LAWYERS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! As always please leave a review. They help motivate me to update faster.


	2. Awakened

Ch. 1: Awakened

 _Detroit, Michigan, 2040_

"Systems diagnostic in progress... scanning neural net for anomalies... neural net scan complete. You're all set to go, Inspector. The routine scan shows nothing out of the ordinary," Taylor confirmed as she removed the diagnostic cable from the cranial interface in the back of my neck.

"And it looks like you might actually make it a week without breaking something or other important," Jay added.

"I aim to please," I smiled as my chair moved from its reclining position to its sitting position.

The doors to the lab opened and Ashley walked in.

"Hey, is David's checkup finished?"

"Impeccable timing, Ashley, the scan was just completed," I said as I got out of my chair.

"Good, the chief wants to see both of us right away."

"All right, let's not keep him waiting any longer than necessary, shall we? His blood pressure is already high enough."

Ashley let out a short laugh as we left my maintenance room and walked to the chief's office.

"You wanted to see us, chief?" I asked as I rapped on the door frame.

"Yes, come in and close the door behind you."

I did as the chief asked and situated myself in one of the chairs in front of the desk with a raised eyebrow. If Chief Steele was asking for the door to be closed then this was something really important.

"Gadget, Miller, the assignment I'm about to give you is not to be discussed with anyone outside these walls. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal."

"Good. About a year ago Archangel sent scientists to explore what used to be the kingdom of Arendelle on the Norwegian coast. Apparently around two hundred years ago, the kingdom was victim of a freak climate change that rapidly buried it in ice. The place has remained a glacier the scientists arrived and had to use heavy machinery to excavate because the ice apparently kept growing back, like something was creating it."

The chief let those words hang in the air for a few seconds before continuing.

"Now the lab boys have dug what they believe is the source out of the ice and have shipped it here for more thorough analysis. It's arriving by plane today at the Detroit Metropolitan Airport at 1:30 and Mr. King himself has requested that you be part of the armored vehicle's escort to Archangel Tower."

"Why did Mr. King request us to be part of the escort?" I asked, not entirely understanding.

"Because we don't know what this is and on the chance that it is dangerous and somehow breaks free, you two are our best people. Now the plane lands in an hour and I want the two of you to be there when it does."

* * *

"Greetings, inspector, Detective Miller. What is our assignment?" asked Gadgetmobile as Ashley and I got in.

"We're going to be part of an escort," answered Ashley.

"An escort? That sounds like a welcome change of pace to being driven like a maniac like I have been recently."

"Come on, Gadgetmobile, I never put you through anything you couldn't handle," I defended.

"How about the time I got hit by that railgun?"

"That... that was an accident. On my part. I accept responsibility for that but if those people had gotten away they could have held the city for ransom. Those railguns have a ridiculous range."

"But, lucky for you, they didn't know how to operate it properly and got hit with a lower velocity shell," Ashley pointed out.

"Yes, very lucky. Shelby would have been pissed off at me for eternity in the afterlife."

Ashley and I were waiting with a squad of private security officers and a state of the art armored transport vehicle next to the landing strip when the plane carrying the ambiguous artifact landed. People in lab coats oversaw the metal pod's transfer safely into the armored transport and its hookup to a battery.

"What's it need the battery for?" I asked as I eyed the labels that read 'volatile' plastered across the surface of the module.

"Don't know," the technician said. "It's above my paygrade but I think it's a stasis module of some kind. Never seen anything like it before, though."

"You mean whatever is inside could be alive?" Ashely inquired.

"Possibly... but I've never seen anything like it before, though so I could be wrong. Any way, it's your problem now. Good luck."

I turned to Ashley as the technician left. "One of us should probably go in the back of the truck. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. Which one us will ride in the back of the cramped truck pressed in with a few sweaty smelly men?"

"I'll flip you for it," I offered and took out a quarter.

"Alright, I call tails."

I flipped the coin which somersaulted into the air before falling back into the palm of my hand which I instantly snapped closed around it and smacked it onto the back of my other hand.

"And it is...?" prodded Ashley.

"It is... heads! I win!"

"No! Damn it!" swore Ashley.

"Have fun in the cramped space pressed up with the other sweaty smelly men," I smiled and sauntered back off to Gadgetmobile.

"Actually the men don't bother me much. It's that it's cramped in there that has me not looking forward to this."

"Duly noted. See you at the end of the ride."

Ashley took a deep inhale of breath and approached the two security officers and technician about to board the armored truck.

"Hello boys, got room for one more in there?" she asked with the best smile she could manage with the prospect of a half hour cramped ride ahead of her.

The senior officer going in the transport gave Ashley a look over, perhaps a second longer than he should have, before flashing a charming smile. "Sure, we got room for one more. I'm Nicolas Holt, what's your name?"

"Detective Miller," she answered as she stepped up into the back of the truck.

"Well, Detective Miller, are you doing anything after work tonight?" Nicolas asked as he climbed in after her.

"Is he always this forward?" Ashley asked the other officer.

* * *

After all other cars in the escort checked in and snipers positioned on roofs of buildings on the path we'd been taking had done the same, we finally pulled out of the airport and headed into the city. The trip was silent and tense with every single officer operating on high alert as they kept an extra sharp eye out for potential traps. Fortunately, nobody saw anything dangerous and nothing happened until halfway through the trip.

"Dispatch, this is Gamma-one checking in. Everything is quiet and proceeding smoothly. Will check in again in ten minutes," I said into the radio mic.

The ride so far had been gratefully uneventful but after I had checked in Murphy's Law decided to pay us a visit and a message came in on another channel.

 _"_ _All units be advised, the battery to the pod is failing. The technician is attempting to fix the malfunction but be prepared to contain this thing if it gets out."_

In the truck Officer Holt had been attempting to chat up Ashley for the entire ride and she was about ready to snap. Now, given that Holt was definitely easy on the eyes, the man simply would not shut up and some of his comments reeked with egotism and arrogance. Any chance he had had of getting Ashley's number at the end of the escort had evaporated five minutes after he started talking.

Not even the battery that powered whatever it was they were transporting malfunctioning got Holt to stop talking or even the temperature in the vehicle starting to drop. He was trying to butter up Ashley to go on a date with him again when the truck suddenly started swerving, throwing the occupants of the back around a bit.

"Franks, what's going on? Are you nodding off up there?" Holt asked.

"No, sorry, the truck just started hydroplaning for a second but I've got it under control now."

"Alright. Don't let it happen again. And can you turn down the AC? It's getting cold back here."

Holt had just sat down again when the truck swerved again, this time scattering the contents of the technician's tool box.

"Franks! What did I just say?"

"Sorry, Holt, it hasn't rained or anything recently but I swear it feels like we're driving on ice."

"Ice? That's impossible, it's the middle of April. Seriously, this is not funny. The cargo is marked 'volatile!'"

"It's not a joke, I swear!"

"Then what's going on?"

"Holt, shut up a minute," Ashley said suddenly.

"What, why?"

"Just shut up and listen!" she hissed.

Holt, to his credit, obeyed and strained his ears. There was a creaking noise filling the air and Ashley finely pinpointed it. She pointed to the pod they were guarding which was visibly starting to strain around the rivets. The truck went into another skid, this one being the longest and throwing Holt to the ground.

"Everybody hit the deck!" ordered Ashley as she threw herself on the floor and covered her head and neck as the first of the rivets popped.

The truck flipped over, skidded along the ice and finally stopped as the pod inside exploded outward in a hail of ice and metal.

* * *

Outside the armored vehicle the rest of the escort could only watch helplessly as it skidded along the patch of ice that had appeared as though by magic, flip over, and slide into a lamp post.

"Dispatch, this is Gamma-one. We have a situation, the cargo being transported was marked as volatile. Request immediate backup," I said into the radio.

There were a few seconds of radio static before dispatch responded. _"Gamma-one, units are en route to your location. ETA is eight minutes."_

Holt, the other security officer, and the technician made their way out of the overturned truck as a few other officers and I approached the wreck.

"Where's Detective Miller?" I asked as I ran over. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Don't know, she might still be in the truck," coughed Holt. "Officer Parks here might have a few broken bones, I don't know. He needs a medivac."

"I've already called for backup, it'll be here in seven minutes. Now whatever was in that module could have been alive and now it might very well be loose in Detroit. I want a few men with me, the rest of you stay sharp and wait for that backup," I said and drew my projectile based shock gun.

We made our way cautiously around the edge of the armored transport, looking for Ashley. I prayed to God that she would be alright. When we made it around the corner, we saw a young woman with platinum blonde hair tied in a French braid and dressed in an ethereal blue dress and cape kneeling over Ashley. She was unconscious and looked like the worst of her injuries were a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Step away from Detective Miller!" I ordered as I leveled my gun.

The unknown woman was clearly startled as she turned to face us and fired something at us. Sharp ice spikes grew out of the ground towards us and the security officers with me would have fired then and there had I not stopped them.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I ordered with a raised hand and returned my attention to the woman. "Step away from Detective Miller!"

"Snakker du norsk?" she questioned, confusion marring her face.

"I said step away from Detective Miller," I repeated.

"English?" she said next.

I pointed my gun away and raised my hands in a sign of peace. "You speak English?"

"Some," she answered. "Where am I? Is this Hell?"

"Still feels like it some days," I muttered. "If you could come with us we can try and answer your questions."

The woman swallowed nervously and raised her hands in a gesture of surrender when they started to glow. This was enough to set off the security officers before I could order them to stand down.

"She's attacking! Fire!"

* * *

Uh oh. Trouble as usual in Detroit for Inspector Gadget. What will happen to Elsa? Post a review to find out!

Knight Writer 95


	3. A Queen out of Time

Ch. 2: A Queen out of Time

A wall of ice appeared between Elsa and the bullets only just in time. When it came down we were immediately assaulted with more blasts like the one that had created the spikes, forcing us to scatter. I was going to attack when I remembered the snipers that were strategically positioned on the rooftops along our path. This woman, who I believed wished us no real harm as she had not yet made a deliberate move to kill any of us, would be an easy target. She couldn't defend herself against something she couldn't see.

I immediately pulled up a map showing the locations of the snipers in our current area on my HUD. There were three, only two of which I could neutralize from my current position. As fast as I could, I got target locks on the two snipers I could hit and fired in rapid succession. My HUD confirmed that the snipers were neutralized and I focused my attention on the third and final one. As I moved into optimal position for my shot, a warning flashed on my HUD informing me that the sniper had a clear line of sight on the woman who was preoccupied fending off the private security guards. I immediately changed course to put myself between her and the bullet I knew was coming, pushing my cybernetic body to its limit.

Elsa didn't know what had hit her at first. She was busy trying to dispatch the men shooting at her and barely managing it when she saw something coming at her very fast out of the corner of her eye. The queen turned to confront the problem but was too slow. She found herself suddenly thrown to the side as a loud shot rang out and the blur she has seen running towards her collapsed. When Elsa looked where she had been standing seconds ago she saw an unmoving body lying on the ground and something inside of her snapped. She knew right away that I had taken a bullet for her, an action that reminded her painfully of Anna in her last moments and the rage inside her finally broke free.

* * *

POWER ON

REBOOTING...

CONFIGURE SYSTEMS...

SYSTEM STATUS: OK

SYSTEM ACTIVATED_

My systems finished restarting as the force of the bullet impacting with my metal skull had been enough to stun my system and force a short shutdown. Now back on my feet I quickly assessed the situation and saw that the woman was attacking the security guards with an aggressiveness that she didn't have before. She was now the one on the offense and slowly boxing the men in with slabs of ice which she was maneuvering.

The guards, unable to stop the imposing walls of ice closing in on them, had decided to gamble on a flanking tactic with one of them making his way to an area outside of the woman's field of view which was by the overturned armored truck. I was ready to get back into action but before I did I contacted the remaining sniper and gave him orders not to fire again unless things took a turn for the worse. I looked around for my gun which had landed a few feet away from my position. I was moving towards when I heard the familiar sound of a helicopter and looked skyward to see a news chopper moving into position above us. I looked right away at the supernatural woman and saw the fear in her eyes and immediately worried for the helicopter crew's safety.

As I was ready to try and defuse the situation the guard flanking the ice flinging woman was about to take his shot when he was struck over the head. As he slumped over a grin lit up my face when I saw that it was Ashley who had knocked him out. There was small trickle of blood running down her face but otherwise she looked fine. The joy that my partner was alright was short lived, however, as the regally dressed woman heard the noise behind her and reacted on instinct. She whirled around and shot a blast out at Ashley that pinned her to the underside of the truck.

"ASHLEY!"

My voice startled the Snow Queen who turned to deliver another blast which I barely rolled out of the way of. Collecting my firearm and rapidly getting back to my feet, I got a target lock but was stopped before I could fire by a blast covering my hand and part of my upper arm in ice and pinning it to the wall of the building behind me.

Shock flashed across the queen's face as she recognized me. I was ready to try talking to her again when the wail of sirens was heard and police cars arrived on the scene, blocking it off in both directions. Officers got out of the vehicles, taking stances behind the open car doors and leveling their guns at the small queen.

 _"_ _This is the Detroit Police. You are surrounded. Stand down or we will use force!"_

I saw the fear return to her eyes which was quickly replaced by determination. If this escalated then someone was going to get hurt or worse. Taking advantage of her distracted state, I channeled extra power to my arm servos, pulled hard and broke my hand free of the ice. Again the woman turned to defend herself but this time was too slow as I fired a projectile carrying a debilitating electric charge. She went stiff for a second on impact as the electricity coursed through her body before collapsing to the asphalt, unconscious.

"Are you alright, partner?" I asked Ashley as I broke the ice pinning her to the vehicle.

"A slight headache but other than that I'm fine. How about you? Your face is doing its Terminator impression again."

"Remind me to not jump in front of a sniper bullet again for a long time," I said with a hint of a grin as the last of the ice was broken away, releasing Ashley.

"So what do we do now?" she inquired as we all looked at the incapacitated woman.

"Is everyone apart from the guard Ashley knocked out alright?" I asked the guards who all responded in the affirmative. "Good. Now call Archangel and tell them that the package is being taken to the precinct."

"And also tell them that 'volatile' is a bad term for an imprisoned super powered person," Ashley added.

* * *

The first thing that Elsa was aware of as she came to was a harsh light as her eyes fluttered open. She closed them reflexively as they adjusted and when she opened them again she was able to make out her surroundings. The queen found herself in a smallish room that was rather plain. There were two chairs across the heavy metal table from her and a mirror in the wall in front of her. The room itself was plain white and the light, she noticed, was not coming from candles. Instead it was coming from behind glass in the ceiling and seemed to be... she didn't know what. Magic perhaps?

Elsa felt a slight headache coming on and when she moved to rub her temples, her hand was suddenly jerked to a stop. It was then that she noticed that she was chained around the wrists and said chains were attached solidly to the table. She jerked her head up when the knob on the door rattled and opened, letting in two familiar faces. The first person was the man from when she had woken up, still wearing his long coat and peculiar hat. She noticed he looked well for a person who was supposed to be dead. The other person was the woman she had found unconscious before the fight had started.

"Good afternoon," I greeted as Ashley and I took out seats. "I'm Inspector David Harder, this is my partner, Detective Ashley Miller. We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you."

Elsa nodded nervously as she tried to maintain her composure and emotional control.

"Before we get started, we'd like to know your name," Ashley asked politely.

"Elsa, my name is Elsa," she answered.

"That's a lovely name," I smiled gently as I pulled some photos out of the folder I brought with me and analyzed her body language and vitals. Her heart rate, breathing, and pupil dilation all indicated increasing levels of anxiety.

"Take it easy, there's no reason to be afraid," assured Ashley, having picked up on some of the signs of uneasiness in Elsa as well.

Unable to move and doubting these people, who were most likely law officers, would let her go, Elsa did her best to control her emotions and her powers.

 _'_ _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal it, don't let it show...'_

"Now, when we first met, you asked whether or not you were in Hell. Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"I'm supposed to be dead. Am I not?"

"No, you're very much still alive," answered Ashley.

"Then where am I? What is this place?"

"You're in the United States of America, the city of Detroit specifically."

"No, that's not possible. None of this is. I must be dreaming," insisted Elsa, her anxiety rising.

"I assure you, this is all real. No one's dreaming here," I said. "We all pinched ourselves after we saw what you can do."

"This has to be an illusion, it has to be," persisted Elsa. "None of this makes sense, the lights, the... the... the horseless carriages I saw before I passed out... none of it can be real!"

"And why is that?"

"Because none of them exist!"

That statement made Ashley and I pause and put our head together for a quick discussion.

"What do you think?" Ashley muttered. "She's talking like she's from the past."

"I know, but it's possible she is," I muttered back.

"How? How can that be possible?"

"Let's look at the evidence. Remember what the chief told us? A rapid weather change struck that kingdom almost two hundred years ago. Then Archangel digs her out of the ice and she gets free, still alive and apparently not a day older than when the incident happened."

"You really think the ice preserved her this long?"

"I know it sounds like something out of a cartoon but the evidence is right in front of us. Only one way to be absolutely sure, though," I said and turned back to face Elsa who was staring at me, her face frozen in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ashley.

"You say I am not in Hell, but what are you if not a devil?" Elsa questioned, her eyes never once leaving me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's your forehead. There is skin that has been torn away, but underneath it is metal."

My hand went to area that had been struck by the bullet and felt where my polycarbonate skull had been exposed. "Damn it, I forgot about that. If I had remembered I'd have gone to see Taylor and Jay right away. In answer to your question, I'm what's called a cyborg, or cybernetic organism."

"A cyborg?" repeated Elsa. "I don't understand."

"A cyborg is a human being with physiological processes aided or controlled by mechanical or electronic devices. In simpler terms, I'm a synthesis of man and machine."

"How is such a thing possible?"

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and frost started to crawl across the wall behind Elsa and table.

"We may be able to answer that if you'll answer our next question," Ashley said soothingly. "What year do you think it is?"

"The year? It's 1843," she answered.

Ashley sucked in her breath and we looked at each other, absorbing the information.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, not exactly. Except... it's not 1843 anymore," Ashley said slowly.

"It's not? Then what is the year?"

I looked Elsa in the eye before replying. "It's... 2040. You've been in ice for one hundred and ninety-seven years."

Shock slid into place on Elsa's face and she became as still as a statue. After a few seconds of letting the information sink in, Ashley and I finally dared to try and bring Elsa back to reality.

"Hey, we still have a few questions. Do you think you're up to answering them?" Ashley questioned softly.

Elsa blinked before losing the faraway look in her eyes and focusing on us.

"Y-yes, I think I can," she admitted.

"Alright, first, do you know this area?" I asked as I laid the first picture on the table.

Elsa leaned over to study the photo which depicted a large area of land near a coast completely covered in ice.

"It looks familiar..." she admitted.

"It's a small kingdom on the Norwegian coast called Arendelle," I informed, pausing for a moment when Elsa gasped. "You do know it then?"

"I should hope so as that's my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes, I'm its queen."

"We're in the presence of royalty?" I asked. "This is an honor, your majesty."

"Thank you, but without a kingdom I'm afraid I'm not really a queen."

"But you're still from a royal family," I pointed out. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Elsa's face suddenly became sad as she recalled her last memory before entering a deep freeze. "Prince Hans, he told me that my sister was dead, that I had been responsible. He was going to kill me, but it turned out he had lied. Anna put herself in the path of his sword just as she became solid ice."

"Wait a minute," Ashley interrupted. "Your sister turned to ice? How did that happen?"

"My powers, if I hit someone in the heart then they'll die. I hit Anna in the heart by accident when she tried to bring me back to Arendelle to undo the winter I had inadvertently brought. She sacrificed herself to save me. After she had turned to ice she crumbled, fell apart right in front of me. My powers must have consumed the kingdom after that because that's the last thing I remember until I woke up and saw Detective Miller unconscious."

There were more questions that we wanted to ask but decided to hold them because as Elsa had told us about what had happened, the frost had spread further and the temperature had dropped further.

"Alright, I think that will suffice for now," I said as I put the pictures back in the folder. "We'll see about getting the cuffs removed. Thank you for your cooperation, your majesty."

If my instincts were right, then we had a lot more work ahead of us.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble writing the last few paragraphs of this chapter. I hope you liked it though. I have some more excitement planned for the coming chapters as Elsa's presence in Detroit has not gone unnoticed by some... unsavory types. As always, please leave a review. They are always welcome as long as they aren't flames. Next chapter, Elsa meets the rest of Team Gadget, Taylor and Jay. Until next time, keep on writing.

Knight Writer 95


	4. Update

Hello fellow authors! This Author's Note is to say that I have been hired full time at a camp for the summer. As such updates will not be as plentiful as I had originally hoped. I will do my best to update this fic as soon as I can but no guarantees that a new chapter will be up within the month or even the next. I am experiencing an incredibly annoying bout of writer's block at the moment. Thank you for your continued patience and for following and or favoriting this work. Keep on writing.

Knight Writer 95


End file.
